


The Voyeuristic Moonlight

by islasands



Series: Lambski [40]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands





	The Voyeuristic Moonlight

One night when they were lying on rocks above a pool, sunning themselves in the moonlight, they began talking about time, a topic which seldom arose in discussions unless it had to do with eating; such as how long it takes to catch something, how long it takes to eat it, and how long a full stomach lasts.

The moon which by necessity is something of a voyeur, bent down to hear.

“I have always taken it for granted that the reason I avoid danger is so that I get to eat and fuck another day,” one wolf said.

“And?” said the other wolf, tenderly licking his own anus.

 “I don’t know. Do mine while you’re at it,” he added, rolling on his back and presenting his bottom to his friend.

“It doesn’t need it,” his friend said, after sniffing it thoroughly.

“Lick it anyway, would you,” said the other wolf, closing its eyes. “It helps me think.”

The moon put a moonbeam over its face, trying not to laugh out loud.

“The thing is,” continued the wolf, wriggling slightly to accommodate the licking, “what if there are other reasons for living? What if we’re so busy nose down and butt up that we’re missing out on something. Something important.”

“Such as?” said his friend. “You taste damn good, by the way.” He paused to check out all his friend's other sweat glands. He was particularly aroused by the one on the tip of his tail. He went on to rummage around at the back of his friend's ears. The odour was so close to the fragrance of fresh blood that he had to sit up for a moment to keep in check his urge to bite.

“Don’t stop,” said the wolf. He had momentarily lost his tail of thought. “Get back on my anus, would you. It really does help me think.” The other wolf snuggled up to him. “It’s like a little spikey flower,” he said, referring to his friend’s penis. “A stamen sticking out of a fur flower.”

“That’s so poetic,” his friend said. “But what was I saying?” He looked up the moon and didn’t see the moon’s friendly, if slightly mocking, wink. “Like, well, like love,” he said. “Imagine if we lived for love.”

“You mean fucking?” his friend replied. He slurped his tongue up and down the freckly red and grey spike.

“No, not fucking. I don’t mean fucking.”

“What else is there?” His friend had located the little bone in the other wolf’s penis and he suddenly wanted to turn it into a full-blooded erection.

“Don’t stop. That’s so nice. No, I mean, what if we just wanted to hang out together. You and I. Not running with the pack. Not bothering with the whole messy business of getting females.”

The other wolf sat bolt upright. He sniffed the moonlight. Yes, it was very strong tonight. Strong enough to make a young wolf drunk.

“You’re moon-pissed,” he said. He looked down at his friend. God he had beautiful fur. So thick, so luxuriant. And his nose, - gorgeous. Long, straight, refined. “Stick out your tongue,” he said.

“I’m not sick,” his friend protested, but he stuck his tongue out anyway.

“You got a good tongue, brother,” his friend said. The sight of his friend’s tongue made him stick his own out.

There was a long silence. The moon above them waited. The pool below them glittered as though it had something on its mind. The trees behind them seemed to be holding their breaths.

The wolf who was sitting upright put his tongue back in his mouth and looked away. “I want you,” he said, finally.

His friend stood up. He stared at his friend. “I want to howl with happiness,” he said.

The moon smiled down on them. It clicked its moonbeam fingers.

The wolves slowly kissed. They did not notice, not at that time or ever afterwards, that instead of fur they had fur coats, instead of muzzles they had faces, and instead of hunger they had love.


End file.
